A Deathly Wish
by Otaku With Cats
Summary: Kid is getting harassed at school, unbeknownst to his father. And the teachers are doing nothing to stop it! Will Kid survive the constant stream of words, or will he contract a Deathly Wish? (I did this to get out my writers block.) Also please ignore any grammatical mistakes. I DO NOT own the image, it is beautiful and if you were the one who made it and sees it, it is fabulous.
1. Chapter 1

A Deathly Wish.

 **Yo-yo peoples! I'm back; but this time with a new story! WARNINGS: This story contains attempted suicide, cutting, depression, self-hate, yaoi (not the sexual kind, so get yo' head out of the gutter!) general sadness, and LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST! By the way, Trigger warning! (T.T as if you couldn't figure that out by the warnings I put.)**

 **If I owned Soul Eater (almost wrote Death Note) then this would be cannon, and Death the Kid would be the main character, instead of stupid Maka. (sorry Maka fans but I can't stand her.)**

 **Chapter one.**

 **Death the Kid P.O.V**

I walked down the hallways of my father's school; Death Weapon Meister Academy. Today was a pretty normal day; I was tired, lonely, asymmetrical, awful, and just as worthless as the other day. I glanced down at my wrists, yesterday I had cut them, only this time was different for the reason that instead of cutting my usual eight slices per day I cut a vein, I can't even cut my wrists right.

I'm a little light headed, but that'll go away, after all the wound stopped bleeding this morning and I'm a reaper, I can survive with less blood then a normal weapon or meister. I stopped when Liz, Patty, and I had arrived at the Crescent Moon class. We sat at our usual seat, I had started to believe that our teacher wasn't going to be here, that was of course before I heard the squeaks of a chair. Stein entered in his usual fashion, which basically means that his chair fell over, of course since once isn't enough he did it seven times- seven?!

SEVEN?! NO IT HAS TO BE EIGHT! "STEIN!" I yelled. "What?" he looked at me with a confused face; how is he not able to comprehend this horrendous crime he has committed?! I took a deep breath and continued.

"Stein with all due respect, your chair only tipped over seven times. Seven is an asymmetrical number. I must ask you to please go back in the hallway and rush in here tipping your chair again." There. I believe I handled that well-

several kids started laughing at me, and the ones who weren't gave out groans and looks of disgust. I felt all of the heat in my body transfer to my face, I immediately hung my head in shame and tried to make myself as small as possible.

"Very well." I glanced up to see Stein go into the hallway and did his whole shpeal again. I muttered a small 'thank you' but even though I felt a lot better after he did it eight times, the laughing continued.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE STOP LAUGHING AT KID!" the room went silent as I looked up at none other than Liz standing on her seat.

"How would you feel, if you told someone your darkest secret, and they laughed, and blew it up in your face?! That is probably how Kid feels. So stop being jerks and grow up!" I looked up at Liz with an appreciative smile.

But just then I heard more laughing now instead of laughing at me they were laughing at her. She immediately did as I had prior to her stand against bullying. I looked over at Stein and requested a pass for this class whilst Patty was desperately trying to calm her sister down. My request was granted. I thanked Stein as I walked towards the library thinking,

'if only I hadn't said anything at all, then Liz wouldn't have been embarrassed and harassed as she was.'

 **Omg this is probably the worst chapter I have ever made for any story ever. If anyone likes this crap then let me know and I'll continue. By the way I am currently making the next chapter for 'The Mysteries Behind Radar' and it will be posted as soon as I finish it. (this was more of a getting out writers block than it was an actual chapter.) Also there will be an important message in my next chapter for MBR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe I'm probably gonna continue this, that means that updates may be very slow on this story though, considering that The Mysteries Behind Radar takes priority. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! Also I've gone through depression, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts so I do know what I'm talking about. I would like to bring up though, that since all suicidal patients, people with depression, have different things that made them that way or that they did to cope, so if this isn't how you did it please let me know and I might incorporate it In the story at some point in time. WARNINGS: this story may be triggering to some people. This story contains but is not limited to: Depression, OCD, general anxiety, suicidal thoughts and perhaps actions, cutting and other forms of self-harm, mentions to various numbers and sequences that might trigger OCD that has been long gone. You have been warned also my personal pairing MIGHT show up a little (probably not that much or not at all even) that pairing is BlackDeath (T.T no, I do not mean the Bubonic Plague.) Thank you and please enjoy! ^.^**

Chapter two.

Maka's P.O.V

I was walking through the halls to talk to Marie-sensei about a new potion that Blair has been using, when I bumped into Kid walking at a fast pace closely followed by Patty and Liz.

Now normally this sort of thing is a common thing considering all of the panic attacks Kid has because of paintings being off or some sort of thing about triangles and toilet paper; so what made me stop to think you may ask? Well it was the sheer fact that on Kid's shirt the second to bottom button was undone (It's in our training to notice our surroundings no matter how absurd it may be.) knowing that Kid's OCD was too strong to let this slide told me that something was really wrong.

Maybe if I follow them I'll be able to understand…. I quickly made up my mind, asked Marie if I could get a pass for school (making sure I would get notes and homework that night so I could study) she looked at me as if she felt sorry for me and agreed to the request.

~~~~~~~~/::::::::********88888888********::::::::\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~

Soul's P.O.V

Where the hell is tiny tits?! It's not like her to miss all day of school. I'm starting to worry, maybe I should ask someone to help me figure out where the hell she is….. who could I ask? Tsubaki? Nah, if Tsubaki went that would mean Black*Star would have to go too, and that's just….. no, just no. hmmmm Stein? Nope, not only is he teaching class, he would probably dissect me too. Ummmmm….. Marie? Ahh hell no, we would be lost for hours. Who should I ask?

Ah screw It I'm just gonna go search for the nerd on my own. She's probably at home. I start walking out of the doors of the DWMA and start heading towards the house that Maka, Blair, and I currently occupy.

"Hello? Maka?" I say as I walk through the doors to our apartment.

"Oi! Welcome home big boy~!" I immediately sweat-drop. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I lift my head up to see Blair standing right in front of me with nothing other than a string bikini on.

"Heyh brair, where is Maka?" I ask whilst stuffing tissues (stupid Maka always telling me to keep them around) up my nose trying desperately to stop the on going blood coming from my nose.

"Oh! I thought she was coming home with you~!" She said cheerfully waiting for my answer.

"You mean you haven't seen Maka anywhere?" I ask taking the tissues out of my nose and replacing them with new ones.

"Now that you mention it, I saw her following a Kid with white stripes in his hair and two girls. Why? Is anything wrong~?" She was following Kid? This is getting weirder by the minute.

"Don't forget to close the door so flies don't come in Silly~!" I turn towards the door realizing I had left it open this whole time. I step outside to get the mail, but just as I turn around to walk back inside I here someone shout

"Soul!" I turn to see Maka running towards me with a distressed look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked leading her inside (I remembered to close the door this time!). "Soul something is really wrong with Kid." I sat her down on the couch.

"Okay first things first. Why the hell were you following Kid?"

"I was walking to the nurse's office to ask Marie about the potion Blair's been taking; but then I saw Kid. He had the second to the bottom button undone on his shirt." You've gotta be kidding me. "And this matters how?" I honestly confused.

"It was the only one undone on his shirt." Oh shit, well that's unusual, that's really unusual. "I still don't understand why you're freaking out the way you are."

"Well I followed them home because Kid would've been having a panic attack at that point, but when I followed them home… Soul he broke a mirror and starting crying hysterically." Well, that's not good.

"I'm going to overlook the fact that my meister is a stalker and ask if you have told Lord Death about this yet."

"No I haven't." I go to open my mouth but she puts a finger up signaling me to shut up.

"But I noticed that there were scars on his hand as if he had done it before. He was also shouting something that sounded like 'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless.' This doesn't happen overnight, I want to know what's bugging him so much to say and do those things. I'm gonna ask to be present in all of Kid's classes and I'm hoping you'll agree to it as well." Okay this is going too quickly for my liking.

"Maka, It's not cool to suddenly transfer classes, especially when Professor Stein is the one teaching it. We're lucky to only have him every week."

"Okay then I'm guess I'm gonna be alone on this, no thanks to you." Maybe I will transfer classes, but I still think she's over reacting too much over this. Ugh, tomorrow is gonna be a long day isn't it?

 **That's the second chapter complete for Deathly Wish! So please tell me if you liked it, I would appreciate one review saying if they liked it or no. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but just a reminder I'm making these chapters at around 11:00pm to 1:30am or later, so if my writing style is not to your liking that's probably why.**

 **Arya Scarlett 14 – Thank you very much! I do as well. Angst is my favorite genre, of course no one but my family and internet buddies know that. ^.^**


End file.
